Plants Vs. Zombies: Zombie Showdown
The Zombies are launching an all out attack on your house. Story The Zombies are launching an all out attack on your house, and they mean it! they have gathered all the zombies from different time periods to destroy your house, your plants, and even penny! all to eat your brains. Make sure that doesn't happen! Gameplay Types #Day #Night #Bowling #Pool #Roof #Fog #Pathway Peril #Time Travel #Protect Penny! #Zomboss' Lair Returning Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalepeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-pult *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Melon-pult *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-shroom *Cattail *Winter Melon *Gold Magnet *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Imitater *Marigold *Explode-o-nut *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Bowling Bulb *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Hot Potato *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Fire Peashooter *Stunion *Rotobaga *White Radish (Chinese PvZ 2) *Fire Gourd (Chinese PvZ 2) *Heavenly Peach (Chinese PvZ 2) *Oak Archer (Chinese PvZ 2) *Freeze Mushroom (Chinese PvZ 2) *Flame Mushroom (Chinese PvZ 2) *Acid Lemon (Chinese PvZ 2) *Small Lotus (Chinese PvZ 2) *Carrot Missile Truck (Chinese PvZ 2) *Dandelion (Chinese PvZ 2) *Vigorous Broccoli (Chinese PvZ 2) *Pomegranate Machine Gun (Chinese PvZ 2) *Power Lily *Pea-nut *Homing Thistle *Hurrikale *Ghost Pepper *Sweet Potato *Sap-fling *Magic Vine (PvZ Online) *Small Bambooo Cage (PvZ Online) *Winter Melon (The one from PvZ Online) *Durian (PvZ Online) *Pineapple Cannon (PvZ Online) *Sod (PvZ Online) *Aspearagus *Shamrock *Bamboo Shoot *Beet *Rafflesia (PvZ All Stars) *Ball Cactus (PvZ All Stars) *Coconut Sniper (PvZ All Stars) *Wildfire Stump (PvZ All Stars) *Small Radish (PvZ All Stars) New Plants *Lotus Flower *Burr *Vanilla *Grain Grave *Cucumber-pult *Slenderbean *Pizza-pult *Cooking Pot *Water-Melon *Waxflower *Skunk Cabbage *Celekinesis *Fling Beet *Follow Pea *Clove Hitch *Satsumo *Pinecone-pult *Cupcake Plant *Seed Pult-shroom *Machu Peachu *Tacoshooter Returning Zombies *Zombie (And all it's variations) *Flag Zombie (And all It's variations) *Conehead Zombie (and all it's variations) *Buckethead Zombie (And all it's variations) *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Football Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Digger Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Gargantuar (And all it's variations) *Gargantuar Prime *Imp (and all it's variations) *Dr. Zomboss (And all his variations) *Treasure Yeti (And all it's variations) *Ra Zombie *Explorer Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Prospector Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Knight Zombie *Jester Zombie *Wizard Zombie *Archmage Zomie *Zombie King *Surfer Zombie *Octo Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Qigong Zombie (Chinese PvZ 2) *Blew Zombie (Chinese PvZ 2) *Gong Zombie (Chinese PvZ 2) *DJ Zom-B (PvZ Adventures) *Rocket Zombie (PvZ Adventures) *Conga Leader (PvZ Adventures) *Conga Dancer (PvZ Adventures) *Imposter Zombie (PvZ Adventures) *Weightlifter Zombie (PvZ Adventures) New Zombies *Add any of your own Zombies here. Gameplay Types Explanation *Day: Plays Normally *Night: Sun Doesn't Fall, Gravestones appear. *Bowling: Use Wall-nuts, Explode-o-nuts, and bowling bulbs to knock down zombies! *Pool: 2 Rows of water appear, must have lily pads. *Roof: The Zombies attack on your roof. the roof is slightly angled. Flower pots Must be used. *Fog: Fog appears, use Blovers and Planterns to clear the fog. *Pathway Peril: Pathways have been dug up on your lawn! Zombies can move along these pathways, plant a Sod on a pathway square so you can plant another plant on top of it. *Time Travel: Go through various periods of time, encounter most of the zombies in PvZ2 *Protect Penny!: The Zombies are trying to destroy penny! Protect her! You Can't choose plants in these levels, Penny gives you different plants each level via Conveyor belt level. *Zomboss' lair: An Extremely hard combination of all the level types before. A gargantuar shows up at the end of each level. You fight Zomboss at the end of this World, Ending the game. Differences *Upgrade Plants like Winter Melon and Cob Cannon are no longer upgrade plants, they can be planted by themselves. Since they are not upgrade plants, Imitater can imitate them. *Explode-o-nuts can be used on all levels, not just bowling levels. *Rafflesia will divert all zombies it comes in contact within a 3x3 area to other lanes. *Wilfire Stump does what a torchwood does, but it always has blue flames. It also hurts zombies near it with it's fire. *Small Radish Does what White Radish does, but hits Zombies with it's leafs for minor damage. *Puff-shrooms do not dissapear *Marigolds can be Planted on the lawn again! *Cactus' projectiles do the the damage of three peas. *the only use Coffee Beans have in this game is to wake up plants put to sleep by the Archmage Zombie Disclaimer I own none of the new plants I do not own PvZ